The existing practice for underwater cable joints and terminations is to provide an electrically insulating layer over a cable joint which provides electrical insulation continuity from the insulation of one cable to the insulation of the other cable to be joined to it. This is done by moulding using an injection moulding technique. Conventionally polyethylene moulding is used, comprising a polyethylene moulding sleeve which is positioned centrally over the joint. The cable core i.e. the cable insulation, and the polyethylene sleeve ends are then heated in a moulding unit ready for molten polyethylene to be injected, which then amalgamates the sleeve and the core ends together.
The insulating layer can also provide the main or only barrier against water penetration into the joint or termination.
This existing technique is time consuming and we have found that the heat produced by the moulding process can have a deleterious effect not only on the joint but also on the cable, particularly where an adhesive, such as an EVA adhesive is used to bond component parts of the cable to prevent relative movement between those parts, or to act as a water blocking material.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages.